I Love You Too!
by KameKame-chan
Summary: Sonic surprises Knuckles with some very bad news about Rouge. This news makes Knuckles realize his true feelings, but is it too late to admit them? If you want me to make this a story, I already have a plot! It is only a oneshot right now though.


I wrote this while in a really bad mood. It's just an improve oneshot. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own no one.

* * *

A pair of violet eyes looked up into the moonlit sky. No sign of her anywhere. The last time she was here was a year ago. After that, he hadn't heard anything of her since then. He was starting to feel worried. Which was strange. He should have felt relieved. She just disappeared without a trace. The last time she had been on the island they had a fairly normal encounter. Although, there was something slightly different. How come she never came back? Had she finally learned her lesson? Probably not. Then what was it?

"HEY KNUCKLES!"

Sigh, just Sonic. Maybe if he stayed quiet he'd leave.

No such luck. Sonic ran up the stairs, an urgent look on his face.

"Knuckles!"

"What?"

Sonic held out a newspaper article to Knuckles, who took it.

"Read it,"

Knuckles looked at it, and instantly saw a picture of a bat. Rouge. He went to read the article.

**'A well known treasure huntress by the name Rouge the Bat, has just been found dead. It looks like she's been like this for several months. She was found covered in dried blood. There was a small pool of her dried blood surrounding the young female. She was found covered in scratches, and many bones, obviously broken. She suffered many blows to the head as well. We sent several people back to the area where her body was found to see what they could uncover.'**

Knuckles felt tears welling up in his eyes. He couldn't let them go because Sonic was still there. He continued to read.

**'They found many items in the area, several destroyed robots, a tattered glove, belonging to the young woman, a bag of equipment, and a strange note addressed to someone by the name of Knuckles. Why it was in her possession, and not his is unknown. The note was a little teared, but we were still able to read what the neat writing said.'  
**

That's when it struck the Echidna, their last encounter... She had attempted to give him a small piece of paper. He had declined, thinking it was a trick. Maybe that was the note... That made him feel a little guilty. He felt the tears threatening to stream down his face.

**'This note was definitely meant to be for him. Based on what it says.**

**"Knuckles,**

**G.U.N. is sending me on a mission that I may not return from. It is going to be very difficult, even for someone as skilled as myself. If I don't return, then this will have to be my goodbye. And... Knuckles, I thought you should know something. I feel that it's better that you know. I... I love you. Ever since you saved me on ARK, I've had an attraction to you. I have no idea why you saved me, but I know something happened then. I felt you should know the truth... I understand if you don't return the feeling. The several times you thought I was trying to take your emerald, all the times I angered you. I did all that because well... I wanted to be able to see you, and I didn't know any other way... I love you Knuckles, and goodbye.**

**Love,**

**Rouge the Bat."**

**We have no idea who this Knuckles is, and we may never know.'**

"Um, Sonic, do you know if there will be a funeral for her?"

"I'm pretty sure there will be."

"Alright... If there will be, let me know."

Sonic nodded. Knuckles held out his hand to return the article. Sonic shook his head.

"Keep it. I know you'll miss her."

Knuckles wasn't in the mood to argue, so he just placed the article on the emerald, and turned back around to Sonic. He felt tears start sliding down his face.

"Thanks Sonic."

Sonic nodded, then turned around and ran off. Knuckles watched as an aircraft soon started flying away from the island. Knuckles reread the note, and then suddenly put it back on the emerald.

"I LOVE YOU TOO, ROUGE!"

Just after yelling that, he burst into tears.

* * *

If you really want me too, I can make more story. I already have some of the plot done if you'd like me to! I hope you enjoyed, and this really helped me get out sadness. ^.^


End file.
